


Lazy Day

by SadinaSaphrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genji and McCree are bored and can't decide on what to do, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadinaSaphrite/pseuds/SadinaSaphrite
Summary: Part of Blackwatch 2017, Day 7: Time OffJust a short drabble, Genji and McCree find themselves with some unexpected time off and can't decide on something to do. Writing exercise, written in dialogue only.





	Lazy Day

“Genji? Thought you were headed off with the next transport to Japan.”  
“Mission delayed. The weapons shipment won’t be until next week.”  
“Huh. I don’t have anything until next week, either. Seems we’ve got some unexpected downtime.”  
“So it would seem.”  
“…Y’wanna do anything?”  
“Like what?”  
“Dunno. What kinda stuff do y’like to do? We could hit up the practice ranges. Put Peacekeeper up against those ninja stars of yours.”  
“Too close to real training, which is too close to work. If I’m going to relax, I actually want to relax.”  
“We could get off the Watchpoint, go down into the city. Hear Gibraltar has some mighty fine beaches.”  
“No.”  
“Oh, that’s right. You don’t like going out in public. Darts?”  
“What?”  
“Throw some darts?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that sounds stupid.”  
“Geez, alright. Uhh…I think there are some video games in one of the rec rooms. You like video games, right?”  
“…I actually haven’t played since…”  
“Since?”  
“…Since before…everything.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m rubbish at ‘em anyway.”  
“What does Reyes do when he has a day off?”  
“Watch basketball.”  
“…What, really?”  
“Yep. Guy’s a sports nut.”  
“I…did not expect that.”  
“Right? Ask him about the LA Lakers if you want to waste an hour pretending to listen to him. There’s an idea, though. Could just hang out and watch TV. Oh. But most of the channels here are in Spanish. That ain’t a problem for me, but…”  
“I only speak Japanese and English.”  
“There goes that.”  
“And a little Russian.”  
“Russian?”  
“Russian.”  
“Why Russian?”  
“Because some of the Shimada ‘business partners’ are Russian.”  
“Oh. Huh. Guess Japan and Russia are right there next to each other, huh?”  
“That doesn’t really…yes, fine. They are.”  
“Still don’t get us closer to deciding what to do.”  
“Why do we need to go _do_ anything?”  
“What, you wanna just sit alone in your room and do nothing?”  
“It’s an idea.”  
“It’s an idea that leaves me bored when you’re around to help keep me from being bored.”  
“Maybe I want a nap.”  
“Do you want a nap? At nine in the morning?”  
“…No.”  
“Then shaddup and start giving some suggestions. Hell, let’s at least get breakfast. C’mon, I’m starvin’.”  
“Alright.”  
“See? Now we got a start. What do you do when you got downtime and I’m not around?”  
“…Nothing, really.”  
“You mean, ‘Sit alone with yer thoughts and be miserable,’ right?”  
“…”  
“That ain’t a no.”  
“I don’t want to discuss it.”  
“Suit yourself. But at least I’m here to distract ya. You want eggs? I’m not a half bad cook. I can make some eggs.”  
“I’d prefer some rice and natto.”  
“What in the hell is natto?”  
“Not anything we have here.”  
“Well, fine. Then you make some rice, and I’ll make some eggs. How do you like your eggs?”  
“Hard boiled.”  
“Of course you do. I was just gonna fry some eggs, but now you want me to boil up a pot of water, too. You’re so much work.”  
“I’m worth it. The rice will take time to cook anyway, so it’ll work out.”  
“Alright, alright. Gimme a sec. Aw, hell. We’re out of milk.”  
“So?”  
“So I was gonna have some cereal, too.”  
“I could make enough rice for two.”  
“That’s mighty kind of you; I’ll take that offer.”  
“Extra rice, then.”  
“You want tea or coffee?”  
“I’m out of tea. I was planning on restocking while in Japan. What do we currently have?”  
“Just Lena’s stuff, it looks like.”  
“Ugh. Coffee. Wait. Damn. You said we were out of milk.”  
“We got creamer.”  
“Coffee.”  
“You got it. …Any idea what you wanna do today?”  
“Not a clue.”  
“Maybe we’ll just play it by ear.”  
“Sounds fine to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that finishes off Blackwatch Week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
